Code Grim Eagle
by BountyRook
Summary: The Third Dead or Alive Tournament's about to get interesting as a newcomer the likes has never seen is invited to the tournament and he intends to light things up and win it all. Grim Eagle's arrived and he's here to take over.
1. Chapter 1

**CODE GRIM EAGLE **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Dead or Alive series. Only the OC(s) belong to me.**

**Prologue: Grim Eagle's Invite**

* * *

**14:19 hrs. On top of the cruise ship, Freedom Survivor **

On an ocean liner over the Pacific, two people stood across from each other, both resolute as they'd gotten this far and couldn't afford to lose here.

The first one was a petite athletic light skinned woman with orange ponytail hair wearing a blue kunoichi outfit with white gauntlets and greaves and sheathed behind her waist was a wakizashi. She had entered the tournament for her own personal reasons and right now this person standing across from her was the last obstacle in her way before she'd get to her objective.

Said person standing across from the woman is a taller athletic dark-skinned man with green and red eyes, medium length black hair with red highlights in them wearing a red and black full body spec ops suit with black gauntlets and greaves of his own, and a pistol holstered on his left leg. This person however had entered the tournament due to someone cajoling him to do it but ended up enjoying himself all the way. Now he's close to winning it all and all he has to do is win this match.

"Would it be too much to ask you to forfeit? I can't guarantee that you'll come out of this unscathed if you continue. Unlike the others you've fought I've got nothing to lose." The kunoichi said.

Her male opponent just chuckled and wagged a finger at her. "You've got guts kunoichi-san, asking me to forfeit this match after I've earned my way here. Afraid you'll lose to me? Unfortunately for you I have no intention of backing down from this fight. So, may the better fighter win."

The kunoichi sighed at his response. "A shame…Don't say I didn't warn you."

The male fired back, "You did. I just ignored it."

With that the two got into their fighting stances and awaited the signal.

"**GET READY…FIIGHT!"**

…

It all started when that invite to the martial arts tournament Dead or Alive came my way after my last mission. I'd just completed it and returned to base, and during the debrief with the Chief of Security, a soldier showed up with an envelope and gave it to my superior, who then read it and then gave it to me.

"_**You're hereby invited to the 3**__**rd**__** Dead or Alive Tournament."**_

Those words began a chaotic ride that I didn't know would be a catalyst that changed my life altogether.

The name's "Grim Eagle" and this is my story.

…

**A few months ago**

'Another one bites the dust.' I thought as another fool fell at my feet.

Here I am inside a steel cage surrounded by bodies of knocked out fools. I'm in an underground street fighting tournament going undercover as part of a joint op between the CIA, KGB and UNWOP. My role was as the sweeper of the op which is to finish the mission if it goes FUBAR which me and the other two agents hoped never happened since we knew how messy it'll get if I'm to finish the mission.

"_How are things on your end Grim Eagle?" _The CIA agent ask on my hidden earpiece.

"Oh, so swell. I'm having the time of my life." I replied sarcastically. This was boring me the fuck out.

"_Oh, don't worry comrade. We're almost done on our end. After that we'll be out of here." _The KGB agent chimed in.

"_Exactly, so hang in there. Maybe when this is over we'll buy you a drink." _The CIA agent added.

"I'll hold you to that." I replied before ending the comm. They'll be done soon so I'll be wrapping things up on my end.

My opponent glared at me with contempt. The big bruiser had expected me to be exhausted from fighting the other fools that had thought I was the weakest link in this battle royale. How foolish indeed.

"It's down to you and me big, ugly and stupid. Let's get this over with as I have an appointment to attend to after." I taunted and got the reaction I wanted as the big brute charged at me and began swinging with haymakers, trying to knock my head off. Too bad he was failing epically and embarrassing himself as I danced around him with deft footwork and head movement.

I soon got bored of this charade and stood my ground as the brute prepared to throw another haymaker. Too bad he didn't get his chance as I landed a heart punch which stopped him dead in his tracks before he finally collapsed in a heap.

"Tch! I overdid that." I chastised myself as the cheers became even more deafening and the cage rose up. I ignored them all and the announcer and leaped off the stage just as the agents called in letting me know they were done and proceeding to extraction. I'm going to be joining them.

**Heathrow Airport, London, England**

Extraction went off without an issue and the mission was over. The CIA and KGB agents went on their respective flights back to their countries while I waited in my military fatigues at the gate for my flight.

Peaceful and relaxing but I kept my guard up just in case. You never know what can happen.

Which is why I spun around when I noticed someone clearly dangerous approach me. A 5'10" woman with light skin, silver hair wearing a white coat over a short black dress with matching shoes and a pendent around her neck. The woman had a brief look of surprise on her face before it vanished. She clearly didn't expect me to turn around.

"Can I help you ma'am?" I asked.

"I saw you at that underground tournament and I'm impressed that someone who looks so young could wipe the floor with all those brutes." The woman said.

Red flags instantly went off in my head. "I have no idea what you're talking about ma'am. You must've gotten me confused for someone else." I bluffed.

"Name's Christie. Ma'am makes me sound old. What's yours young man?" The named Christie asked.

"Jin."

"Jin? So, you're Japanese?"

"One of the names I can even remember. Been an orphan as far as I can remember. Joined the military for something better. Anyways I'll say it again I don't know about some underground tournament."

The woman smiled at me and said, "Oh! Maybe you're right. I must have mistaken you for someone else."

"You definitely did. My flight's about to begin boarding. Sayonara." I said ending the conversation and adjusted my duffel bag as I went to board my plane.

…

**Present Day**

And like that I found myself invited to the 3rd Dead or Alive Tournament which I found very suspicious and so did my superior and Professor Vela. Professor Yashiro however didn't show any emotion…as usual. After some deliberation by my superior and the Secretary General I was given my latest mission.

_Enter the tournament and have fun. That's an order._

Very unusual order indeed, but one I won't argue with. Hopefully this DOA tournament's worth my time.

* * *

**Prologue End.**

**Yes. This is the same story with a few changes and a different name.**

**Grim Eagle's Stats:**

**Power 4/5**

**Speed 4/5**

**Striking 5/5**

**Throws 3/5**

**Holds 3/5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead or Alive: Code Grim Eagle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series. Only the OC(s) belong to me.**

**Emphatic Opening Statement**

* * *

**Grim Eagle vs. Zack**

So, he was going up against the Muay Thai party animal? Interesting…He could care less for the other match-ups, it's was just him and his foe that he wanted. Nothing else.

Said opponent was looking at him with a smile and tilting down his glasses to look at him with his brown eyes. Grim just stared back blankly with his green and red eyes.

His match was going to be held tomorrow at the noon at Old Temple in Tokyo.

'_This should be fun.' _Grim thought.

…

**08:30 hrs. Tokyo****,**** Japan**

Grim was out jogging in his black sweat shirt and pants with black sneakers as he normally does to keep fit. The DOA 3 Tournament has begun, and his fight was up first and was going to begin at 9:30pm in the tonight at the Old Temple. His opponent was Zack, a party animal who's skilled in Muay Thai, which he taught himself just by way of monkey see monkey do. Grim would have dismissed him if not for the fact that his superior has beaten any form of arrogance out of him years ago.

_'He'd better take this seriously because I don't want an easy fight.'_ Grim thought.

After jogging down four blocks he decided to go into the coffee shop that was down the next block for a break. He arrived, ordered a caramel mocha with whipped cream and sat down in the corner table to enjoy his coffee. He noticed that the TV in the shop was on and on it was his opponent Zack standing in the arena waving at the crowd. He was bare chested and wearing only his Muay Thai trunks, arms and legs wrapped in tape and with his shades on.

Grim rolled his eyes at the sight. _"Looks like the bragging's about to begin."_

_"We are here at the Old Temple where the first match of the first round will begin."_ The reporter began, _"And as you can all see__,__ Zack is already here waiting for his opponent to show up. That's right ladies and gentlemen, later tonight the opening match of the 3__rd__ DOA Tournament will begin. Now while you're all waiting we'll interview Zack."_ The reporter went next to the American as he was pumped for his match.

_"Tell us Zack how are you feeling right now?"_

_"I'm feeling pretty good and so much that I feel that the prize money is already mine!"_ Zack said.

_"What about your opponent? You are fighting the newcomer known as Grim Eagle after all and he made quite the name for himself in the prelims."_

_"True that da Grim Eagle's a beast and has got skills but he still doesn't stand a chance against me which he'll find out after he feels the power of my punches and kicks baby yeah! I doubt he can even handle my speed." _Zack replied.

The crowds cheered as Zack turned to continue waving to them.

_"Well there you have it folks. Zack is ready to fight, now the question is, is his opponent ready? We'll cover more later today."_

'_What a braggart__.__ While I respect his confidence, he has no idea who he's dealing with.'_ Grim thought in annoyance, _'I'll be sending a clear message to everyone tonight.'_

Finishing his drink Grim crushed the cup and tossed it into the trash can before leaving the café. It's time to get into a gym for some extra training before the match. However, just as he left the establishment he nearly bumped into a young woman with a slender and petite build of average height, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face, her lack hair tied in two braids, looped round, and pinned on either side of her head. She's wearing high-heels and long, formal-looking, body-hugging white cheongsams.

"Sorry." Grim briefly apologized and would have continued if not for the woman getting in his way.

"Hey! You could have run me over you know!" The woman complained.

"But I stopped in time and didn't run you over." Grim replied, "What? You seriously want me to run you over? That can be arranged."

"I'll pass on that." The woman said before moving closer to look at his face.

"Can you please get out of my face?" Grim said in annoyance making her jump back.

"How rude!" The woman said before realization came on her face, "So you're the new guy, Grim Eagle. What kind of name is that?!"

"And you're the Tai Chi Quan genius Lei Fang. Nice to meet you but I don't have time to chat with you." Grim deadpanned before moving around her. "Sayonara."

However, once again Lei Fang got in his way. "Hey! Is that all you have to say?"

A tick came above Grim's left eye. "Unless you're fucking deaf, I already apologized to you or what? Are you secretly a fucking hooker too? No? Then please excuse me before I make you unable to participate in your match."

Lei Fang was pissed at the hooker remark and wanted to teach this upstart rookie a lesson, but she knew better than to break the rules as he had an upcoming match. So, she had to suck it up and let it slide.

"Tch. Be glad that you have a match tonight. Else I'd throttle you right here and now." Lei Fang said.

"More like I'll wipe the floor with you and move on with my life." Grim responded while leaving. "See ya later."

With that he walked away leaving a pissed off Lei Fang glaring at his back.

'_Ugh! He pisses me off so much! Acting like he owns the place. The arrogant ass. I hope Zack beats him!' _

…

**15:****0****0 hrs. Tokyo, Japan**

In preparation for his upcoming match Grim was inside a gym practicing doing some shadow boxing and katas.

Once again, he knew he was being watched but this time it was by someone else than 'Lavender Kunoichi'.

What?! He doesn't know her name so he's rolling with this one. Deal with it!

Anyways as for who was watching him this time it was 'Orangey Kunoichi' (Yes, he's calling her that so shut up!), whom was wearing a most ridiculous disguise…Japanese school girl uniform. Seriously?! If that wasn't bad enough she was being leered at by some guys in the gym, and those same guys were about to move towards her. He knew that Orangey Kunoichi could wipe the floor with them easily, but Grim decided to save her the trouble.

He grabbed four different weights and threw them at the perverts. Result…four knocked the fuck out perverts along with cracked skulls, swelling and a lot of surprised people in the gym.

Orangey Kunoichi saw his handiwork and gave a deadpanned expression while Grim shrugged and said, "My hand slipped. I was aiming for the nuts." And cue face faults and other guys covering their nuts.

Soon Grim was now dressed in his casual clothes and leaving the gym while dropping money at the reception for 'damages'. As he passed by Orangey Kunoichi he whispered in her ears.

'_Next time you want to spy on me, don't wear such an obvious disguise. You never know the kind of morons you could attract.'_

The kunoichi yelped as she felt something tap her butt and turned to glare at Grim, only to see a smiling idiot. Her face turned red in anger and embarrassment before yelling "HENTAI!" and beating the unlucky guy black and blue. She soon stomped out of the gym still red in the face at that incident while Grim watched from a distance with a grin on his face.

'_I should feel sorry for the poor sap I set up, but…I won't since he's the one who was dumb enough to tap her ass.' _He thought before making himself scarce.

As for the poor sap he was taken to the hospital where he needed ice for his nuts, stitches for his face and some fillings for his messed-up teeth. How unlucky indeed.

…

**DOA Dome locker room, 21:00hrs**

Sitting on the bench is a serious Grim, wearing a black muscle shirt with an eagle logo on the chest, long Vale Tudo trunks, and red gloves. His face showed no emotion as he just stared at the wall after finishing some fight warming routines. Soon, there was knocking on the door.

"Mr. Grim, it's almost time for your match!"

"Thanks! I'm on my way out." Grim Eagle replied as he stood up from the bench before quickly roaring and walking towards the door. _'Well then, let the games begin.'_

…

The Grim Eagle walked on the walkway with his game face on into the arena where he saw his opponent Zack waiting for him with the large crowd cheering for both men and in anticipation. He walked towards the smiling Zack who lifted his shades slightly to show his brown eyes.

"What do you know? You came after all. Thought you'd get cold feet and drop out when you knew who you're up against." Zack said.

"How unfortunate for you right? Me coming to beat your sorry ass in front of your adoring fans." Grim replied dryly. _'And you'll be my message boy to the others.' _He added.

A tick mark came above Zack's right eye before the shades came back down. "That's my line rookie. Fortunately, class is in session and Zack here is gonna school you." He got into his fighting stance, bouncing on his feet.

Grim Eagle got into a sideways stance with his right hand closed and up to his chin and his left lower, forward and closed.

The DOA newcomers, veterans and the fans were up in the stands and with their eyes open on this match but especially on Grim Eagle, wanting to see how he fares in his first match. The ninjas, Jann Lee, Lei Fang, Christie and Hitomi especially were paying attention.

**Get ready...FIGHT!**

Zack rushed in and fired off a very fast leg kick which Grim easily back lunged to avoid before moving back in. Zack threw another kick and once again hit air with Grim out of the way and stepping back in. Grim then sent Zack stumbling back with a powerful teep kick to the body getting cheers from the crowd at his power. Zack managed to maintain his balance and get back forward towards the stalking Neon.

Zack's two punches are slipped again by Grim and the follow up kick misses as Grim once again back lunges out of the way.

**Up in the stands…**

"Tch! All he's doing is just dodging in and out. Is that all he can do?" Lei Fang complains.

"I'd expected someone like you to know better. He's taking his time to get Zack's timing down." Jann Lee stated, "When he's done he'll make his move."

Lei Fang scoffed. "That's if he's still standing after that."

"What's your problem with Neon anyways?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't like him. That's all." Lei Fang replied.

**Back at the fight…**

Zack moves in with a flying knee, but Grim intercepts him with a sidestepping switch check hook that drops the airborne fighter. Zack somehow springs back to his feet and the two fighters move back to the center. Then Grim explodes with a lunging lead hook that drops Zack hard on his back, attracting cheers from the crowd as the Grim Eagle pounces on his rocked opponent. Unfortunately, he can't get the finish and Zack manages to get up to his feet while narrowly avoiding a lead head kick. Grim gives the Muay Thai fighter no time to recuperate and explodes again with a lunging straight and drops him hard again this time on his face. This time Grim gets backside control on Zack and pounds away ruthlessly. In a few seconds Zack goes limp and the assault ends as the Grim Eagle walks away from his unconscious opponent.

**KO!**

The crowd's going ballistic with that emphatic finish as the newcomer Grim Eagle defeated veteran DOA fighter Zack in less than two minutes.

**WINNER!**

The camera zooms in on Grim Eagle as he looks into it and points saying, "All that bragging, and you got annihilated so easily?! Pathetic!" He then walks away and suddenly vanishes in dark flaming wisps.

This surprises everyone including the ninjas especially as no one expected him to be a ninja.

…

"Another ninja? This is unexpected." Ryu Hayabusa said.

"Indeed. This is unexpected Ryu, but it also corroborates Ayane's initial findings." Hayate stated.

"The question is what clan?" Ayane added, "So far he's not from any clan we know of and I never even knew he could do that either, meaning his element is fire."

"That's no ordinary fire." Hayate pointed out, "It's dark but…"

"Not evil." Ryu finished for him, "Nor good either. Rogue ninja?"

"We can't say until we find out ourselves." Hayate said, "Ayane, continue keeping an eye on him."

"Yes, Hayate." Ayane responds before vanishing from the area.

…

From her spot in the stands the orange haired kunoichi looks down at the spot where Grim Eagle was before he vanished.

"Who are you?" She mutters before taking her leave from the arena.

…

Christie looks back at the same spot with narrowed eyes. "Who are you really Grim Eagle?"

* * *

**Chapter 2 End.**

**Grim Eagle sends a message with that vicious finish and creates more questions for the ninjas and certain parties****.**** Will this screw him over or only add more fun for him? **

**Leave a review and something constructive, will be appreciated. Flames however get trashed like a certain jackass who once left a sorry excuse of an interview****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Grim Eagle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series. Only the OC(s) belong to me.**

**Enough Time for Small Talk**

* * *

**Neon's POV**

"_Congrats on your victory Grim Eagle." _My superior 'Boss Red' said on the comm speaker.

I just shrugged. "Thanks. Though I'd expected more from someone who's a veteran in this tournament."

"_With the way the fool was bragging in his interview on TV it was clear he didn't take you seriously." _Said an annoying female voice that followed.

"I thought you didn't care much for fighting Dr. Yashiro."

"_Well I care for your well-being just like your superior here does." _

"You mean my mental well-being."

"_Mental, physical, both are part of your health which I have every right to be concerned about."_

"You're not my superior so you shouldn't even be talking."

Boss Red cut in, _"While that is true she's still responsible for your health after all. Never know when something can randomly go wrong with your body."_

"Tch…Whatever."

"_Anyways. I hope you haven't garnered any unnecessary attention."_

I sighed as I remember Orangey and Lavender Kunoichi. "Unfortunately, I've gotten the attention of a few ninjas who are in the tournament."

Dr. Yashiro cut in. _"Ninjas in this time and age?! How ridiculous!"_

"Don't care what you think. I know who I saw, and I have photos of them to prove it, which I sent by the way."

"_I've seen the photos and only two of the people in it we have an idea of." _Boss Red said, _"The first is Hayate, the current leader of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan and the second being the Super Ninja Ryu Hayabusa."_

That got my attention. "You mean THE Ryu Hayabusa. Well I'll be damned. He's definitely someone I'll want to fight, and I have a good feeling that we'll fight at some point in this tournament."

"_The man is called The Super Ninja for a reason, Grim Eagle." _

"Just like I'm called Grim Eagle for a reason, Boss Red. It doesn't matter who the opponent is, I'll never back down, I won't surrender, and I won't stop until they're defeated/eliminated."

Boss Red sighed, _"I was afraid you'd say that. After all I drilled that into your head."_

"Damn right. Besides I intend to win this tournament so don't try to stop me."

"_Since you're already in it then I won't stop you. However, watch your back and also I have something you need to know about…in private."_

"_Business huh? Okay I'll leave." _I hear footsteps and then a door closing which meant that Yashiro was gone.

"What're my objectives?" I asked already knowing what's coming.

"_Keep an eye on DOATEC CEO Victor Donovan. Rumors have been going around about him involved in arms trade and some other illegal shit."_ Boss Red ordered, _"Not to mention he might have an interest in you considering what you are. There's also a rumor that he has the assassin Christie under his payroll."_

"Which is why you warned me to watch my back. Got it." I confirmed, "Besides I've already met the woman herself much earlier after that co-op mission. She thought she was subtle and slick, but I'd already caught on to her. Won't be shocked if Donovan sends her after me and if he does I'll put her down permanently."

"_That's fine, but if the chance presents itself, try to bring her in alive for interrogation."_

"I'll make no promises there. Grim Eagle out."

…

With that conversation done with I began another one within my mindscape with another person I trusted just like I did Boss Red.

The place took form of a huge martial arts dojo or more like a temple with weapon racks, mats and other equipment for sparring and a circle arena for also sparring and fighting.

"**Congratulations child." **Greeted a majestic female voice I'd always enjoyed hearing. Standing just beside me was a woman who stood at 7 feet in height with tanned skin, long black hair with red highlights, red eyes and red lips wearing a black and red kimono with flame designs allover that helped her Amazonian figure show, red gauntlets and greaves. She radiated overwhelming power that I had been used to for years. My other teacher and surrogate mother Samara Rook. **"While it was short I did enjoy your demolition of that fool in the first round."**

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I don't intend to disappoint you or Boss Red." I replied respectfully.

"**Ease up boy. I told you I prefer casual talk." **Samara chastised, **"Sheesh. That Red guy has made you too much of a soldier."**

"Isn't it because I am more or less that?" I said.

"**You're a warrior. That's what you are." **Samara stated, **"While I appreciate what Red has taught you in the art of war and way of combat, I** **still felt that I needed to fill in the rest."**

"I know and I'm grateful for that." I replied, "So what do you think of the competition apart from the one I demolished?"

Samara grew serious as she stared at me. **"There are some formidable ones like those four ninjas who are interested in you especially that Ryu Hayabusa who makes my blood hot in anticipation, that Jann Lee fellow is another one too, a man who takes his craft seriously, that bubbly girl Hitomi is also someone with potential and finally there's that Helena Douglas woman, a strong woman with a chip on her shoulder. Everyone else is meh." **She shrugged. **"Doesn't mean you underestimate them though." **She added.

"I know that. I take that saying you drilled into my head to heart: 'Treat every fight like it's your last.'" I responded. "Though I'm surprised that you consider that assassin Christie as meh."

"**She's a lapdog. Nothing more." **Samara said, **"However, that same lapdog has a bite to match her bark, but still shouldn't be much of an issue but like I said don't take them all lightly."**

"Do not worry about that Samara. I intend to take them all seriously." I replied.

"**Good to know boy. Now go get some rest, even if you don't really need much of it." **Samara said before giving me the boot.

…

In my penthouse apartment I'd rented Downtown Tokyo I sat down in front of the TV as I watched the replay of my quick demolition of Zack in the first round of the tournament.

So satisfying knocking that fool out. Next time he'll take any opponent he fights seriously.

I didn't stay for the post fight interview as I had no intention of doing that. I already got enough attention to last me a lifetime. Still didn't stop them from talking about my fight.

"_Yesterday the 3__rd__ Dead or Alive Tournament kicked off with its first fight and it got the fans talking but the real buzz was about the winner of that fight who goes by the name Grim Eagle, the Freestyle fighter who thoroughly routed veteran fighter Zack in 99 seconds with an emphatic finish, and if that's not enough, his exit from the stage after his victory added more to the buzz as it showed he was another ninja too."_

I turned off the TV and face palmed. "Definitely shouldn't have done that." I muttered. Then I shrugged after. "Oh well. What's done is done. No point being bothered about it."

…

**Third Person POV**

Apparently, there was another party going on at a crash club and DOA fighters had been invited meaning Grim was also invited. It didn't take long for him to arrive at the club. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a red polo shirt, jeans and combat boots.

What Grim didn't expect though was Jann Lee at the entrance working at the entrance. _'But hey, even fighters need a job apart from fighting.' _He thought as he continued towards the entrance. When he got there Jann Lee looked at him and then focused even more, making Grim angst.

"Is there a problem here?" Grim asked cautiously.

"No, it's nothing. You may enter. Just don't cause any trouble or I'll throw you out."

Grim rolled his eyes as he entered the club. "Whatever you say pal."

"Hey." Jann Lee called out to Grim who looked over his shoulder at the bouncer.

"Yes? What is it this time?" Grim asked again.

"That was quite the statement you made. Even though you only showed a small sample." Jann Lee said.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Grim asked with a cheeky grin.

"Considering what Zack had said earlier I could tell that you wanted to humble the party animal and at the same time send a statement to the rest of the contestants." Jann Lee replied before smirking, "And I'd say message sent."

"Good to know." Grim said, "And like I told you earlier you'll get your piece." With that he walked back inside the club.

Inside there were a lot of people on the dance floor, and some people at the bar while the music was loud as expected in a club.

'_Why did I even come here again? Oh yeah I got invited and I wanted to cool off a bit after another round of training.' _

Grim made his way to the bar where he sat on a stool and the bartender approached him. "What would you like?"

"Something that'll give me a buzz." Grim replied vaguely.

The bartender gave him a deadpanned expression. "I've got a lot of things that can do that."

Grim put a stack of yen notes on the bar. "The strongest one ya got then."

The bartender took the money with a mischievous grin. "Coming right up."

While the bartender went to get the drink, Grim took the time to look around the club. He saw some of the other fighters there whom he'd gotten intel on through UWOP's Intelligence Division.

Zack whom he'd demolished was at the turntable mixing things up with the music showing his skills as a DJ.

The male and female that had been arguing Grim had found them out to be Bass and Tina Armstrong. Bass, a former pro wrestler with legendary status and overprotective father and Tina, his ambitious daughter who'd followed in daddy's footsteps and made a name for herself in the ring and now she's set her sights on modeling which Daddy Bass has an issue with. Whatever.

There were Hitomi, the karateka who'd been friendly and slightly annoying around him and Lei Fang, the Tai Chi Quan genius who'd been even more annoying and seems to have it out for him. He'll be glad to shut her up.

Sitting in far sides of the club were Bayman and Leon. Both Sambo practitioners with interesting jobs: Bayman being an assassin and Leon being a mercenary.

The ninjas Ryu and Hayate weren't visibly present but Neon knew they were somewhere in the club in disguise. Ayane or Lavender kunoichi (The nickname suits her!) was there wearing a purple dress with matching stockings and high heels. Her eyes widened when she spotted him, and he waved at her cheekily, causing her to get mad and look away haughtily. Wow. Bitch much? Orangey kunoichi or Kasumi was there too in a much better outfit: a pink sleeveless sweater and denim skirt with white high heel boots and a scarf around her neck. An improvement indeed, over the clichéd school girl outfit.

The only one missing was an old man named Genfu, a martial artist in it for his own personal reason.

"Sir. Your drink." The bartender returned placing a glass cup down on the counter.

Smirking Grim turned around and grabbed the glass which he saw contained a rainbow-colored liquid which was fizzing and bubbling. From the corner of his eye he spotted the bartender and a few hostesses looking at him in anticipation. With the smirk still on his face Grim downed the contents in one go, much to the awe and surprise of the staff and other patrons at the bar. When he was done he placed the glass cup on the counter and looked at it with a slightly raised eyebrow while the staff and other patrons waited for the reaction.

They were disappointed as he just sighed and got off his stool.

'_I expected something that'll give me a buzz but instead I got nothing. Disappointing.' _Grim thought.

"_**Don't be disappointed. With what you are and me inside it'll take more than that rainbow-colored water to give you any buzz." **_Samara said.

'_I know but even a light buzz would have been satisfactory. But oh well…beggars can't be choosers.' _

Grim idly walked past Christie, not bothering to give her the time of the day. At least according to the guys that saw this and looked at him as if he was insane for ignoring a pretty woman like her. Grim knew it was Victor Donovan's assassin he'd walked past and had noticed she'd subtly placed a bug on him and he responded just as subtly doing the same to her and removing the one placed on him before crushing and disposing it.

"Hey! Grim!" Grim managed to hear a familiar voice calling out to him. He sighed as he turned to Hitomi waving to him and Lei Fang glaring at him.

"_**What's with the sigh? She just wants to get along with you." **_

'_I didn't enter this tournament to make friends Samara. I'm here to win it all.'_

"_**So what if she'll be a potential opponent? Now's the time to relax and cool off. There's a time and place for everything." **_

'_Yes, I know that.'_

"_**If you do then just go there and mingle for the time being, while staying on your toes."**_

'_No need to tell me twice.'_

Grim walked up to the table the two ladies were and sat opposite them.

"Nice of you to join us. How are you?" Hitomi greeted.

"Doing as well as anyone in this party." Grim replied.

Lei Fang rolled her eyes at his response, "Seriously. Could you be any more bland?"

"And could you be any more annoying?" Grim responded.

"Hey! No fighting here! We're here to have fun you two." Hitomi interrupted.

"I highly doubt he knows the meaning of the word fun." Lei Fang said.

"Would you kindly go fuck yourself then?" Grim fired back.

"Guys enough!" Hitomi exclaimed, "Anyways Grim, do you have someone you like?"

Grim raised an eyebrow in surprise and confusion. _'Where did that come from?' _He thought. "Unfortunately I don't have the kind of person you're asking about." He answered.

"That's unfortunate." Hitomi said sadly.

'_Indeed.' _Lei Fang thought deviously.

"What about you two?" Grim turned the question on the two young women, getting a blush from Hitomi and a flustered Lei Fang.

"W-Why are you asking?!" Lei Fang asked.

Grim replied with a deadpanned expression, "You asked me first, so I decided to throw the same question at you."

Hitomi sighed saying, "There is someone I like but I don't think it will happen."

"Oh, don't be so negative Hitomi. Give it shot first before you give up that easily." Lei Fang said.

"I'm with your friend on this one Hitomi. If you like this guy, then get him before someone else does." Grim stated surprising Lei Fang.

"Thanks Grim, Lei Fang." Hitomi said smiling.

Grim waved her off saying, "Yeah, whatever."

"Never expected a brute like you to give sensible advice." Lei Fang said.

"Just like I never expected a self-proclaimed genius like you to say something so stupid either." Grim responded.

Lei Fang was about to retort before she spotted Jann Lee walking nearby.

"Excuse me but I have to go see you later Hitomi."

Both Hitomi and Grim see Lei Fang go towards Jann Lee.

"I so envy you Lei Fang." Hitomi said.

"And I feel sorry for Jann Lee." Grim added causing Hitomi to sweat drop.

…

'_Not the worst time of my life and neither was it a highlight for me.' _Grim thought as he exited the club. He didn't enjoy himself nor did he feel that it was a waste of time.

Hitomi made his time at the club bearable as the bright girl managed to make some small talk with him, which is a first for him as he rarely made small talk with strangers or random people, not to mention a potential foe. Most of the time he ignored them or tried to end the conversation too quickly. The music too was decent with Grim giving props to Zack for helping him get into the mood. Apart from that everything else was either just dry and boring for him with him watching people dance and women trying to flirt with him with little success or annoying like the ninjas' attention on him even if it was his fault that he gained such attention.

'_What do you know? They're still watching me?' _Grim rolled his eyes as he sensed the two kunoichi staying a good distance away from him and each other. As long as they don't come for his life he won't be too bothered about them. Besides he had his match in the next round, a man named Leon was his next opponent and the Grim Eagle had every intention of winning that fight.

Ayane and Kasumi kept watching the unknown ninja, both trying to find out something about him. So far, the most they could get was that he's a very skilled fighter, is not really a social person, has amazing perception of the area around him considering they realized that he'd long since sensed them but wrote them off as threats for now, and has no qualms being a snarky, sarcastic asshole.

Kasumi however sensed something much more…sinister in the man. A malevolent flame waiting to become a raging inferno at any second. All it needs is just the slightest spark to set it off and she had a bad feeling that something in this tournament will trigger it, which made her even more terrified of him.

* * *

**Chapter 3 End.**

**Not much happening here with a few moments of smack talk between Grim Eagle and Lei Fang and small talk between him and Hitomi too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Grim Eagle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series. Only the OC(s) belong to me.**

**Strongest Fighter in the World?! As if!**

* * *

"_So, what do you think so far?"_

"_I like what I've seen. However, I still want to see more."_

"_Oh, you will see more, no question about it. Isn't that why he's in the tournament in the first place?"_

"_True and the opponents I have in mind lined up for him will allow me to see more."_

"_Oh? You already have victims lined up? Devious, aren't you?"_

"_Like I said I want to see more before I decide to make any investment. Not to mention he'll help in dealing with some…pesky problems I have that need to be eliminated."_

"_Would those happen to be the Mugen Tenshin ninjas and the Super Ninja from the Hayabusa clan? And yes, I know about them."_

"_And if your weapon's as good as you claim then those problems of mine will no longer be an issue."_

"_So, you want him to kill them?"_

"_Would love to, but due to the fans I wouldn't want to raise red flags, so I'll settle for their broken bodies instead. If they die after…well it'll be an unfortunate accident."_

"_Ah, then consider your problems dealt with."_

"_Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have a company and a tournament to run. We'll be in touch."_

…

Christie came out of the bathroom of her apartment, her body wrapped in a towel. Not long after she went to her room to dress up and came out in a white tank top and black shorts before making her way to the living where she saw her pet panther Misha relaxing on the carpet. She playfully pets the big cat on the head with the panther purring like a kitten in satisfaction. She got settled in her couch and turned on her laptop.

While she already had a target to kill for her client, said client had also paid her to keep tabs on a certain man that had gotten his interest. Grim Eagle, the man she'd seen in that underground fighting tournament and is now competing in this one. Why her client was interested in this man she didn't care about, but she did find the freestyle fighter interesting.

The man's a ninja for one which was shown after winning his match against Zack, which got the interest of the Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa ninjas. He obviously wasn't one of theirs, most likely a rouge ninja like that kunoichi Kasumi.

The man was a killer like her…no, a monster created and sent to deal with other monsters with what she saw in his eyes, rabid eyes full of controlled bloodlust and rage only waiting for when it's to be unleashed. Not only was he a monster he was a damned efficient one at that which she could see in his movements and demeanor that clearly showed constant awareness and no screwing around.

After all he destroyed the bug she planted on him at that club.

This dangerous efficiency also translated to his fighting style as she'd witnessed. No wasted moves, savage power and ruthless precision on offense and defence all with that same controlled bloodlust and rage, all with clearly one goal: utter decimation of whoever is unfortunate enough to be in his crosshairs.

Crosshairs Christie obviously wants to not be in. Or does she? Removing such thoughts from her mind she continued working on her laptop looking for any info on Grim Eagle and finding nothing again.

'_What makes you tick? I intend to find out one way or another.' _The assassin thought.

Funny enough Grim had another fight tonight with his opponent being Leon and from what she saw of the man, he wasn't that special. As far as she was concerned he was another sacrificial lamb being fed to the monster.

Oh well it'll be interesting to watch the upcoming beatdown and find out what more she can learn about Grim Eagle.

…

Leon walked inside a local shooting gallery and went to the front desk. He showed his id permit to have a gun, the attendant gave him a head set and a limited supply of ammo. He took them and went to the shooting gallery. He saw a few people shooting the targets practicing their shooting skills before ignoring them to reach his assigned station and prepare his gun ready to shoot the incoming targets.

As he was shooting down multiple targets in succession and decent accuracy he was thinking about his upcoming opponent, the young man who annihilated Zack with incredible ease, Grim Eagle. The mercenary wasn't impressed as all he saw was a powerful counter puncher with decent head movement, accuracy and footwork. He highly doubted that the Freestyle fighter could handle him, the strongest fighter in the world, Leon. He was going to show the young upstart how outmatched he was in the tournament. The brat only got lucky against that jester Zack.

'_How unfortunate for him to take on the strongest fighter in the world.' _Leon thought as he resumed hitting targets.

…

Grim was in a local gym in Tokyo hitting the heavy bag in preparation for his next fight. He'd already done so road work aka jogging around in the morning, followed by some push ups and chin ups before coming to the gym.

His opponent Leon was a Sambo practitioner and an assassin just like Christie and Bayman. Grim didn't give a damn about their reasons for being in the tournament as he was determined to beat them all anyways to win it.

As for Leon, Grim was prepared for his opponent's Sambo as sparring matches with Boss Red who was also skilled in the same style as well as other ones had gotten the young Dutch Black Ops operative used to that style and other grappling styles especially Judo, Jujitsu, Greco Roman and Freestyle Wrestling. If he could handle what Boss Red threw at him then he has no problem with whatever Leon would.

After finishing his workout, he left the gym and made his way down the street to his apartment. As he exited he sighed as he sensed a familiar presence again.

'_They should know when to quit.' _Grim sighed as he continued walking.

…

Landing on a building Ayane watched the Grim Eagle continue moving around with no fucks given. She'd been following him for a while and hasn't been able to find anything useful at all. All she's got is that he's a ninja and nothing else. This was making the idea of him being a rogue becoming more credible, but she still needed to be sure.

How was she going to get more information about this guy when he was doing a good job of keeping more secrets than the one he let be known? Well luckily for her she got someone to help in that regard. Grim was now on the building across from her confronting that rogue kunoichi Kasumi.

…

"Once again I catch you trying to spy on me, Orangey Kunoichi." Kasumi wearing her white kunoichi outfit jumped as she spun around to see Grim himself standing a good distance behind her instead of back on the ground, "You've got to be pretty shitty at this spy game if I'm easily detecting you."

"My name is Kasumi and I'd prefer it if you address me as that instead." Kasumi said.

"Sure Kasumi. So why the shitty spy game then?" Grim asked.

"Please drop out of this tournament." Kasumi said, making Grim raise an eyebrow, "You have no idea what you're getting into."

Grim stayed silent as she continued, "If you continue advancing there'll be no turning back for you."

Grim just drew out his Glock 17 and began firing at Kasumi. The kunoichi responded, drawing out her tanto and deflecting the shots that came her way. A break in the barrage soon came and Kasumi immediately closed the gap and swung her tanto, only to be blocked by Grim's combat knife. While they were in a deadlock He then aimed his Glock 17 under Kasumi's chin.

"Who the hell are you to order me around? Are you some authority when it comes to the tournament? 'Cos if I can remember it's DOATEC that's organizing the tournament not you." Grim stated angrily. "Oh, by the way there's still one bullet left in the chamber." He added as he pressed his gun under her chin.

Kasumi looked at Grim sadly and vanished in petals before reappearing across from him while Grim quickly reloaded his gun, with his combat knife staying in ready position.

"This is for your own good. If you continue on…you'll only-"

"I believe I've heard enough from you Kasumi."

Kasumi sighed after the interruption.

"I got invited to the DOA 3 tournament and I accepted on my own volition." Grim stated, "Since I've already moved past the point of no return I don't intend to back off just because someone doesn't want me in it." He aimed his pistol at Kasumi while his cold gaze stayed on her. "I don't care who gets in my way, I will run right through them to get to my objective which in this case is to win this tournament. I don't care how powerful you, the other ninjas or anyone else involved in the tournament are, I'll go through you all to win."

Kasumi looked on with sad eyes after hearing Grim's statement. It was clear. He wasn't backing down.

"I see. You're set on this."

"Damn well am. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving. I have a match later today." With that Grim vanished in a torrent of black fire. Kasumi looked on at the spot where he was.

"Then so be it." Kasumi then heard someone land a few feet behind her and looked over her shoulder to see someone familiar.

"So, what's got you so interested in the new kid on the block?" Ayane asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Ayane since you've been following him ever since his arrival." Kasumi responded. "Wait, could it be that you like him?"

Ayane face faulted before getting up pissed as hell. "Baka! I don't like him at all! What gave you that idea?!"

Kasumi grinned in amusement at the other kunoichi's reaction. "Really?! Could have fooled me."

…

Christie was driving in her white Porsche on her way to upcoming match. From what she'd been hearing on the radio, everyone's been interested in the new guy Grim Eagle after his annihilation of Zack in the first round of the tournament. Christie chuckled at that. They did not know anything about that man. The same could be said for her if not for the fact she'd met him more than once with that time ending in a close call for her and one she'd rather not recall.

Christie wanted to feel sorry for Leon as that mercenary was in for it when he fought Grim, but she didn't give a fuck about him so no she didn't feel sorry for him. Leon was going to get destroyed.

Christie soon arrived at the location of the fight and parked at a nearby parking lot. The venue being a junction in Downtown Tokyo which had been barricaded all over and was crowded by a lot of people. She got out of her car and looked for a better view of the fight.

…

At Downtown Tokyo, the main junction there was crowded as another match of the next round was about to commence. The cameras were rolling, and the fans were cheering expecting to see another exciting match. The other fight contestants arrived and mingled through the crowd or stayed in places with better views or watched from somewhere else entirely. The crowd cheered when they saw the two fighters stepping up facing each other Neon wearing a grey sweat suit and red and black sneakers while Leon wore his desert camo attire.

"Glad you didn't bail out because of what I did to Zack." Grim Eagle said.

Leon scoffed in response. "I'm different from that jester. I'm much better than him. I'm the strongest fighter in the world so it's you who should be forfeiting."

Grim immediately began laughing hysterically, much to Leon's annoyance and the crowd's confusion. He then stopped and grinned maliciously at his opponent. "Wow! I've never laughed like that in like…ever. You the strongest fighter in the world?! You Leon are a fucking comedian. Newsflash for you, I know people at the top of my head that can wipe the floor with you with ease." Grim then got into his Southpaw fighting stance. "One of them being yours truly."

"Hmph. Don't be surprised at how it ends for you." Leon says getting into his own stance.

"I won't be since I already know how it ends." Neon deadpanned, "With you being destroyed."

**Get ready…FIGHT****!**

Leon charges in with a body punch but Grim intercepts with a leg kick that knocks Leon off his feet. Grim lets Leon stand to his feet and connects again by another hard leg kick. Leon backs off while Grim stalks him towards the barriers. Leon rushes in with a straight but gets hit by a cross counter followed by two hooks and another leg kick that that puts Leon down again. Once again Grim lets his opponent stand back up again. Backed against the barriers Leon settles for trying to counter. He's unable to get any as Grim pot shots him with 1-2s to his face or a straight to the body while avoiding the return fire. Leon catches a leg kick this time and tries to drive in for a takedown, but Grim immediately threatens with a high angle guillotine choke forcing the sambo fighter to abandon that and pop his head free from the submission attempt.

Grim continues pressuring Leon and keeps peppering away with 1-2s. Leon charges in with two hooks but misses and gets hit by two hooks to the body and Grim tops off that combo with a hard lead hook that drops Leon on his ass as he tried to clinch. Neon moves in and begins dropping hammer fists which Leon manages to defend against. He tries for a scissors sweep from the bottom, but Grim stops that and moves away while motioning for him to get up.

Leon throws a rolling sobat but Grim back steps away from it before stepping back in while shaking his head. Angered Leon rushes in with a haymaker but Grim ducks under it and catches him by surprise with a big double leg takedown landing in side control. Grim lands an elbow and instantly busts Leon's head open. The crowd gasps seeing him bleeding except for Christie who's enjoying it. He continues with a barrage of elbows and punches before Leon gets separation and muscles his way back to his feet.

"Still want to keep going? I can do this all day." Grim taunts with a sadistic grin.

Pissed off at how easily he's been manhandled so far Leon just roars and charges in blindly with hooks and uppercuts only to hit nothing as a grinning Grim just lunged back from them. He then dodges another wild swing and interrupts Leon with a cross counter knocking the Sambo fighter on his face and following up with ground and pound. Leon still somehow coherent tries to go for a rolling kneebar from his turtled position but the Freestyle fighter's having none of it and denies it before resuming the beatdown. Leon then muscles his way back to his feet and out of grasp.

Leon's face was now a bloody, swollen mess; his right eye swollen shut, busted lip, and a huge gash on his forehead.

Grim pointed at his opponent's face and taunted, "Now that's a masterpiece! Da Vinci will be jealous!" That elicited some laughs from the crowd and pissed off the Sambo fighter.

Leon growls and rushes in with a punch, but Grim counters and drops him with a check hook. He sighed at how pathetic the Sambo fighter looked, getting bored of dragging out the beating. "Seriously just stop. This is starting to get ridiculous. You are too slow; your attacks are telegraphed from miles away and too easy to counter." His look then turned deadly serious, "Just quit now while you're ahead or this will get really ugly."

"No…" Leon said getting to his feet ignoring the pain all over his body especially his lead leg and face. "I will defeat you and prove to Roland that I am indeed the strongest fighter in the world!"

Grim sighed again. "What a pity. Fine, have it your way."

Suddenly a fist connects on Leon's messed up face, the crowd in awe at the speed of the strike while Grim had a cold look on his face as his foe staggered back. He then followed up with a merciless barrage of punches on his outclassed opponent. Some of the crowd cried out begging for the beat down to end while some cheered on enjoying the brutality of it all. A few of the fighters such as Hitomi, Kasumi, Lei Fang and Zack couldn't bear it; Christie and Bayman enjoyed every bit of it while the others showed no emotion.

One last punch connected and snapped Leon's head back before he slouched over unmoving. Grim scoffed and walked up to Leon, looked him over and then pushed his head with his left hand resulting in Leon falling to the ground out cold. Seeing that the man was still breathing, Grim shrugged and then walked away from the defeated man while the crowd looked on in silence.

**WINNER!**

Grim looked back at Leon and hissed in annoyance.

"Strongest Fighter in the world?! As if! Most delusional one fits you best. Jackass!" He said before vanishing in a torrent of flames just as medics rushed in to attend to the unconscious Leon.

* * *

**Chapter 4 End.**

**Grim Eagle showed that he can be just as dangerous on the offense as he is on the defense, his sadism in a fight and that he has no problem beating his opponent to a bloody pulp, especially after giving them a way out. **

**Neon's taunts**

"**Look at you!"- Neon points and grins at his opponent letting them know how pathetic they are.**

"**Come at me."- Neon spreads his arms wide, beckoning his opponent to come at him.**

"**Get your ass up!" (Only on a knocked down opponent)- Neon beckons with one hand for his opponent to get to their feet from the ground. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Code Grim Eagle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series. Only the OC(s) belong to me.**

**Stoking the Grim Flames**

* * *

Grim Eagle was disappointed as he'd beaten two opponents in the tournament already, barely taking any damage and easily dominating them.

'_All too easy and here I thought I'd be challenged.' _Grim Eagle thought while walking down a street wearing a grey jumpsuit with an eagle emblem at the back and sneakers.

"_**One was an arrogant party animal and the other was a delusional fool who hasn't moved on from his dead lover." **_Samara chimed in. _**'At least the rest are much more levelheaded; some eccentric but still mostly levelheaded.'**_

Grim Eagle sighed. _'I hope so because if this was getting too easy, I'll be sorely disappointed and bored out of my mind.' _A thought then came to his mind. _'Hey, Samara. I have an idea.'_

"_**Oh? What would that be boy?" **_

'_I feel that now would be a time to unleash that project that I've been working on for a while.'_

"_**Oh, really?! You want to want to use that now in this tournament? Are you sure it's even ready?"**_

'_Yes, I am sure. And this is also a chance to test it out and fix up any flaws in it.'_

"_**I suppose this tournament is the best chance to test out this project of yours." **_Grim watched as Samara sat on her stone throne in thought. Whenever it came to fighting techniques or the art of war in general, she got into it. _**"Let's test it out during your next fight and I'll give you my opinion at the end of it." **_Samara finished.

'_Alright, let's see who our test subject's going to be.' _Grim Eagle thought in excitement.

Those thoughts came to an end when he heard combat near him. Wondering what he was up moved towards a park he'd been walking by to see what was going on. Going a little deeper into the park he soon found out what had been making the sounds.

It was Orangey Kunoichi Kasumi fighting off multiple ninjas, seven to be exact, and she was doing a decent job of holding her ground against them. Heck she'd already put down a few of them, if the three corpses lying on the ground didn't make that obvious. Either way, it's not his problem. For all he knows she's a criminal and those hunter ninjas were sent to put her down. This he knew due to his knowledge in the way of the shinobi.

Suddenly Grim put his hand up to catch a kunai that had been on a collision path with his forehead.

**BIG…FUCKING…MISTAKE.**

"Someone's desperate to die." Grim muttered and made his way to the fight.

"OY! Motherfuckers!" Grim yelled getting the attention of the hunter ninjas and Kasumi, who looked shocked at seeing the unaffiliated ninja with a kunai in hand and very pissed off. "Who the bloody fuck threw this at me?!" Grim demanded showing the kunai to the ninjas who all sweat dropped at him.

One of the ninjas regained his wits, the likely leader, who then said, "This has nothing to do with you outsider. Leave."

"True, it doesn't but now it does since someone clearly threw this at me." Grim stated, "Now just give me the motherfucker that threw this at me, and I'll be out of your way." He demanded once more.

"Again, this has nothing to do with you and if you don't leave now you won't like the consequences." The 'leader' spoke again.

"Is that a threat?" Grim said in a tone that put everyone on edge, "Because I don't take such crap lightly." Multiple kunai and shuriken came his way and he skillfully deflected them all much to the surprise of the ninjas. Grim then noticed that there were only six of the ninjas there excluding Kasumi. _'Bakayarou.' _

Grim then vanished as a blade missed where his head was with the ninja looking shocked that he missed.

Kasumi then muttered "Bakas" knowing what was coming next.

The unfortunate ninja that attacked Grim soon had his throat slit and began gurgling as he tried to stop the bleeding, which made no difference as his head was then separated from his body by his own tanto that Grim now had in his hand.

Grim stared coldly as he walked towards the now on edge ninjas who were now assessing this new threat, one they'd provoked by the way.

"**Well then…for that, consider your lives forfeit." **Grim stated with his green eyes now blood crimson.

Suddenly he was now behind another now headless ninja with blood gushing out from the stump and startling the ninjas and Kasumi even more. The ninjas then rushed right at Grim who now had another tanto in his hand. Grim blocked one attack with one tanto and then quickly sliced the throat of another one before pivoting out of the way of another and stabbing the foe he'd blocked at the back and then decapitating the one that he'd avoided. The remaining three had stopped their charge and looked stunned at the way Grim had easily taken out their comrades especially the leader who hadn't expected this random spectator to be this dangerous. He then heard pained grunts before turning to see Kasumi taking out two more of his comrades leaving just him left. A grim mistake as his shoulders were then impaled by two tantos and he then turned to see Grim with bloodlust on his face, hands and feet on fire, right in his personal space and the hunter ninja found himself on the receiving end of a fiery and ferocious beat down before it finally went black for him and knew no more.

Kasumi watched as Grim took in deep breaths to calm himself after beating the last ninja into a smoking corpse. He then glanced at her before walking away.

"Matte!" Kasumi called out.

Grim growled, "What do YOU want now!? If it's to kill me then get ready to meet the Shinigami."

Kasumi didn't back down from the killing intent sent her way by the still angry Grim. "You shouldn't have done that. Hayate will soon know about this…"

"And am I supposed to care?!" Grim interrupted, "If those motherfuckers hadn't tried to kill me then I wouldn't have bothered but no they threw a kunai at me, then threw a bunch more along with shuriken and then tried to cut off my head! Yeah, thanks a fucking lot for dragging me into your fucking mess."

Kasumi looked down, avoiding eye contact with the angry Grim. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend for you to get dragged into this." She said.

Grim found himself unable to stay angry at the kunoichi and just sighed. "Sorry for snapping at you. Just…Let's just pretend this never happened at all for the sake of our sanity."

Kasumi nodded, "Sure. That'll be best."

Grim then flame shunshined away from the area while Kasumi quickly disposed of the dead bodies before also making herself scarce.

…

"_**Quite the macabre display boy. I loved every second of it." **_Samara said to a still annoyed Grim as he walked back to the hotel.

"_Glad you approve Samara." _Grim eye rolled mentally at the battle crazy woman, only to get a growl and electricity jolting all over his body, making him stumble.

"_**Don't sass me boy!"**_ Samara warned.

'_Yes, ma'am, sorry, but what transpired there has put me in a shitty mood.' _Grim replied as he recovered his footing and continued walking.

"_**I know. I was just as angry too, doesn't mean you should snark at me." **_Samara said in a calmer tone.

'_Point taken; point taken.' _Grim replied, _'I need to cool my head for now at the room. Need to be calm for my next fight.'_

"_**That'll be best, boy." **_Samara agreed, _**"Oh by the way in front of you." **_

Grim immediately looked in front of him, spotting someone coming at him and cursing as they tried to slow down and avoid him. Quickly, Grim avoided crashing into them though he still had to catch them as the sudden movement caught them off guard and put them off balance.

"Sorry about that, spaced out for a moment there." Grim said before he then realized who it was, he nearly bumped into and his mood went sour again. "Oh great…it's you of all people." Standing in front of him in a black leather top and shorts with matching boots is Lei Fang.

"You again?!" Lei Fang yelled pointing at Grim.

Grim growled in annoyance, "And I wished we'd never meet again either. Listen, I don't have time for your bitching and moaning, comprehende? I've had a shitty day so far and I need to cool my head so just stay out of my way." He turned around began to walk away but Lei Fang soon got in front of him. "Seriously? This song and dance again?"

Lei Fang however was fuming at Grim's attitude. He acted as if he owned the world owed him and as if he was the best out of them all in the tournament. Sure, he's won two fights but those were opponents she could handle herself. His nonchalant way of talking and emo attitude just pissed her off even more. It's time to put this rookie in his place.

"So, you think you're that good of a fighter huh?"

Grim raised an eyebrow at Lei Fang's statement. "Think? No. I know that I'm better than good."

Lei Fang smugly smirked, "You say that because you beat two fighters in the tournament already?" That smug look caused Grim to narrow his eyes.

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying that you're nothing but a third rate chump who got lucky and is in way over his head in the deep end." A crowd soon began gathering around the two as she continued, "Zack's a hyperactive party animal of a fighter who learnt by way of monkey see monkey do and Leon's a guy who thinks he's the world's strongest for some delusional reason, so it's no surprise a third rate rookie like you beat them."

"_**This stupid bitch must have a death wish." **_The mildly annoyed Grim heard Samara say angrily. "Is there a point to your rambling?" He deadpanned. This was just a waste of his time.

Lei Fang now frowned, "Excuse me? Rambling?! I'm telling you the hard truth here! I'm telling you that you're not as good as you think, that you're delusional thinking you can just walk into DOA and just beat everyone. Your skills if I can even call them that are third rate and will not get you past the next round where the real fighters are at." Grim was now glaring, "You're swimming with the sharks now and will get ripped apart. I'm giving you a chance to just drop out before you make a fool out of yourself. You may have gotten an invite to this tournament, but it doesn't mean that you're good enough to beat everyone here and you need to get off your high horse and realize the fact: You're. Just. A. Second rate. Rookie."

The crowd went into an uproar when the Tai Chi prodigy finished her rant. Although not all of them were in agreement as some thought she was out of line like Hitomi, Brad Wong and Tina Armstrong who'd noticed the crowd earlier and joined to see what was going on, Christie who'd been tailing Grim and Ryu Hayabusa who'd also come across Grim and Lei Fang talking and both thought Lei Fang had a death wish.

The crowd soon went silent as the Dutch counter terrorism operative looked at Lei Fang with his cold green and red eyes as he asked her, "Second rate?" That tone made the young woman and most of the crowd shiver in slight fear as Grim continued on "Rookie?" The area around them became hotter than usual making everyone but Grim sweat.

He didn't seem amuse as Grim continued on "You know nothing about me yet have the audacity to talk down to me as if you're superior to me. Funny, you call me delusional yet you yourself have not won a single tournament especially after fighting in the last two." His anger was clear on his face, in fact it looked murderous. "You dare call my skills third rate?! You haven't seen all of my fighting skills and now you think you know everything about my fighting style?!"

The crowd couldn't but feel a cold sweat down their bodies as Grim continued on "I thought martial arts taught important values such as honor and respect and to never underestimate your opponents and yet you insult my fighting skill, disrespect me and think you know my skill level? You are nothing but a stupid, arrogant, and entitled bitch!"

Gasps were heard from the crowd as Grim roasted Lei Fang whose face was now red.

But he wasn't done yet. "Pray to whatever god you believe in that we don't end up in a fight because one way or another I will make sure you never run that mouth of yours ever again when I beat your ass into the ground. NO. ONE. Absolutely NO ONE insults my fighting ability and gets away with it scot free. That is not a threat, but a guarantee."

With that said Grim teleported in wisps of flames from the area just to avoid the urge to beat Lei Fang to a pulp right there and then. The crowd then began to disperse while some people murmured about what had just happened. Lei Fang was still rooted to the spot in embarrassment at being chewed out like that when she was trying to just bring Grim down to earth.

"You must have a death wish if you're going to insult Grim's fighting skills." Lei Fang was brought out of her thoughts by Christie's voice.

"What do you mean by that?! I was just trying to get him to check his ego."

"Really? Well I can tell you that arrogance is the last thing he has. Confidence, yes, he does, but arrogance, it's nonexistent. A credit to his training."

"His ninja training."

"That along with his military training, and arrogance is something someone like him can't afford to have as that's an easy way to end up dead."

"So, he's a militarized ninja?"

Christie shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. Anyways, if I were you, I'd be ready to fight him in the tournament or out of it as you're clearly on his shit list for running your mouth like you did." She then walked away to wherever she was going.

Lei Fang huffed and said, "Like I said I was trying to get him to check his ego."

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice first and check your own ego." Lei Fang turned around to see a sober Brad Wong and Hitomi glaring at her.

"W-What?!"

"The man is very confident of his skills, not arrogant like you're acting around him." Brad Wong stated, "How hypocritical of a veteran such as yourself."

"Excuse me?!"

"Excuse you?!" Hitomi exclaimed, "Lei Fang, you've been nothing but hostile to him since you met him. In fact, I'd say that you're envious…no, scared of him."

Lei Fang huffed, "Me?! Envious?! Scared of that guy?! As if!"

Hitomi shrugged, "Keep telling yourself that then. Don't be surprised if he wipes the floor with you." She then left followed by Brad Wong also going his own way leaving Lei Fang by herself.

Angered at being called out by others and roasted by Grim the Tai Chi prodigy tightened her fist and glared at the spot the Freestyle fighter was. "Oh, I'll show him the difference between us and expose him for the rank amateur he really is."

…

**21:00 hrs at the DOA dome**

Grim was in a foul mood as he stood with the those who had made it to this round.

His fellow competitors could see it too and a few knew why especially Hitomi and Kasumi who were beside the angry man himself, but they chose to not dwell on it as the announcer came up on the podium.

Once again, he blocked out the noise in the arena hoping for the announcer to just get it over with so that he'd know who his next opponent was so he could leave already. Finally, the screen above them had finally come on showing his next opponent.

**Grim Eagle vs. Lei Fang**

Both women felt a chill down their backs when they saw the very disturbing toothy grin on Grim's face.

'_Oh, Lei Fang…I feel so sorry for you.' _Hitomi thought as she knew just how fucked said person was.

If then grin wasn't enough to get attention, the bloodlust rolling off Grim did get everyone on edge. Especially the ninjas who were in instant fight or flight mode. Though the one who felt it more was Lei Fang as it was all aimed at her as Grim stared right at her with that bloodthirsty grin on his face that clearly creeped her out.

But she wasn't going to let that get to her. She's got something to prove.

'_I'm so going to__** enjoy ripping you apart.' **_Grim and Samara thought in sync as Grim stared at his prey who stared right back.

Her confidence didn't matter to them. They were going to rip it to shreds along with her pride and her body.

* * *

**Chapter 5 End.**

**Oh boy! Grim's about to add another one to the body bag, or is he? Well Lei Fang's not backing down which may or may not help her chances against Grim Eagle who wants nothing more than to beat the hell out of her.**

**What comes to mind when you describe Grim's fighting style? What's your opinion on it so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Code Grim Eagle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series, the only thing I own is my OC.**

**Beat down**

* * *

Ever since the matchups had been announced Grim had been nowhere to be found. Most of the competitors assumed he'd gone off to train for his next match as his opponent was a tough fighter in her own right.

Lei Fang is a skilled Tai Chi Quan fighter with a good offense of quick and strong strikes and even better defense that uses the opponent's momentum against them. To many they saw that as a nightmare for Grim Eagle whom they'd seen as an offensive rangy fighter with quick and brutally powerful strikes along good footwork and head movement to complement his defense.

Unfortunately, the spectators didn't know that there was more in the Freestyle fighter's arsenal. However, some of Grim's fellow contestants knew that he had more in his toolbox but hadn't needed to bring it out yet and with the bloodlust rolling off him when his matchup with Lei Fang had been announced and the pissed off mood from his earlier encounter with her as seen by Brad, Christie, Tina, Hitomi and Ryu, they knew he was going to bring out more of those tools and was intent on destroying Lei Fang.

**Two days later; 18:00 hrs. D. Octagon**

The crowd were excited as the upcoming match was about to begin between the Tai Chi Quan genius Lei Fang and the Freestyle fighter Grim Eagle. The ninjas were on the top of the arena watching from above though Kasumi was hidden behind the lights, and the others were in the crowd. Jann Lee especially wanted to see how Grim would deal with his 'rival' and her style.

From her room somewhere else, Helena was in front of the screen watching the fight with her attention more on this Grim Eagle fellow. For some reason she'd thought she'd heard his name from rumors at some point but was unsure. "One way to find out. Let's see how he does against Lei Fang."

Lei Fang waited in the middle of the octagon for Grim to appear and looked around to see the stands of stadium packed to the brim with people where she'll embarrass and show the upstart just how outmatched he is. She knew Grim was a strong fighter as she'd seen him fighting in the preliminaries but most importantly, she knew that Jann Lee was going to watch their fight as she noticed his interest in Grim and she wanted to prove that he wasn't worth his time.

**_Sometime Yesterday…_**

**_Lei Fang was near the Tokyo Bridge, practicing katas before her upcoming fight, not noticing someone was next to her._**

**_"Hey!"_**

**_Lei Fang look next to her and was surprised to see Jann Lee wearing a long sleeve white shirt black pants and black boots._**

**_She smirked at him, "Ah, are you going to watch my fight tomorrow?"_**

**_"I'm always watching all of the fights." He said in a calm tone. "What's this about insulting Grim's skills?"_**

**_Lei Fang was caught off guard by the question before she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?! He's just a rank amateur who thinks he's hot because he won two matches easily and acts like he owns the place. I'm only trying to humble him." _**

**_"More like you're underestimating him. Something I never expected from you of all people." Jann Lee replied, "He entered the tournament like we both did, and he went through the prelims too and has won two fights. That alone should tell you he's no amateur." _**

**_"Well I see nothing special about him and I'll prove it to you tomorrow. Watch closely, I will beat him good and soon I will be fighting you again and I will beat you Mr. Dragon."_**

**_She was expecting that he was going to tell her that she doesn't stand a chance against him but instead she heard nothing from him, she looked at him and he was serious, but she could see something in his eyes then she thought if he was worry about her._**

**_"Don't underestimate him or you'll regret it."_**

**_Jann Lee continued walking while Lei Fang stood there with a surprised look on her face._**

"Do you think Grim-kun will show up?" Hitomi asked.

"Grim-kun? Oh, that close to him already?" Christie teased.

Hitomi shook her head frantically while trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "No! It's not like that. We just get along well…at least I think we do."

Christie chuckled, "Ha! Just teasing little girl."

"I'm not little!" Hitomi pouted.

"Knowing him Grim won't miss this! Not after being disrespected by Lei Fang two days ago." Tina stated, "Right now I feel really sorry for her right now. Grim looked murderous then and still did when the matchup was announced."

A heavy wind swept through the stadium, as a small pillar of fire erupted in the arena. The pillar soon dissipated revealing the other fighter in this matchup in just a black short sleeved body suit reaching his knees, black MMA gloves and barefooted staring directly at Lei Fang with murderous red eyes that swirled with nearly unlimited power. She barely managed to not succumb to the murderous intent sent her way.

"Good. You showed up." Lei Fang said.

"Were you praying that I wouldn't show? You're shit out of luck." Grim replied coldly.

**_"How badly do you want to break her?" _**Samara asks Grim.

_'Badly, I want to pick her apart. Destroy her.' _Grim mentally replied.

**_"Good. Crush her."_**

Lei Fang scoffed saying, "Like I need any luck to beat you down amateur." She got into her Tai Chi stance and beckoned him over. "So, ready to lose?"

Grim cracked his knuckles together saying, "No. I'm here to write your epitaph." He too got into an orthodox Muay Thai stance.

"Really!? Muay Thai? You just made things easy for me." Lei Fang stated.

"Like your Tai Chi Quan will save you either." Grim replied.

**Play One For The Money by Escape The Fate**

GET READY...FIGHT!

Grim immediately got in Lei Fang's face, walking her down as she tried to create space between them and avoid getting trapped. He feints a jab that got him a reaction from the Tai Chi fighter as she was poised to parry it. He feinted again with a straight and once more got the same reaction and immediately followed up and landed a switch kick to the body. Lei Fang fires off a palm thrust which Grim blocks before retaliating with a teep kick that she immediately blocked by was pushed back into the cage by Grim's superior strength impressing the crowd. Noticing she's already having her back to the cage Lei Fang fires off a two punch combo which Grim ducks under and immediately gets an over under clinch pushing her on the cage and kneed her body a few times. Lei Fang then surprises Grim with her own strength and gets off the cage while shoving him off. She throws a palm strike and Grim slips the strike and counters with a lead body hook and a leg kick with both hitting their targets and pivoting to cut her off.

Lei Fang throws a kick of her own but Grim sweeps it away and kicks her other leg hard and fast. A jab landed next on Lei Fang's face and she retaliated with palm strikes that Grim swayed from and countered with a 1-2 lead leg kick combo that staggered her. He then feints a lead hook that made her try to dodge but instead got her leg punished with a leg kick, and then he went high and connected with a lead roundhouse kick. He jabbed again but this time Lei Fang parried and countered with her own punch but barely hits his face before pushing him back with the follow up front kick. Grim fired back with a lead teep kick and pushed her back towards the cage.

"Not bad for an amateur." Lei Fang said.

"You're one to talk." Grim fired back, "Let's see how long you can hang."

A fast jab-overhand combo immediately came forcing Lei Fang to back step to avoid it with Grim pressing in immediately. Lei Fang comes forward with two quick strikes that miss, and she barely blocks the return fire 3-4 combo. A whipping jab cracks through Lei Fang's guard and opens her up to the straight to the body. Lei Fang tries to return fire but gets intercepted by a lead hook, switch body kick combo. Lei Fang fires off a four punch combo that Grim blocks which gives her a little leg room but that's cut off by another teep kick to the body pushing her back and Grim closing in immediately. Lei Fang throws a palm thrust that misses and Grim counters with a double body shovel hooks, leg kick combo. He then feints an overhand that easily got a reaction of Lei Fang attempting to counter but instead she got Grim ducking and rushing at her hips and pressing her against the cage before he picked her up over his shoulder and roared as he slammed her back down the floor with the crowd cheering loudly. Grim then stacked up and began unloading with ground and pound that got more cheers and some worry. Lei Fang managed to push Grim off her and tried to scramble to her feet but got caught in a front headlock and Grim landed two knees to her head and then went for a standing guillotine choke. Lei Fang gritted her teeth before broking free from the submission but had to block the 4-3 head kick combo that came her way before circling away with Grim following her.

The two moved to the center of the cage. Grim lands a body jab and steps away from the roundhouse kick that returned his way. They both continued moving with Lei Fang being more cautious about what was coming next, which was answered suddenly by an overhand punch connected on the side of her head and knocking her on her behind making the crowd roar in anticipation as Grim charges in. Getting to her feet Lei Fang manages to block the double flying knee aimed at her jaw then counterattacked with a knee to the body but got smothered by Grim clinching her and then hip throwing her to the ground, but she scrambles back to her feet and pushes Grim off.

A slight twitch and Lei Fang whiffs on a roundhouse kick; Grim grins and points at her in mockery as she recovers her balance. Lei Fang misses again with a palm thrust, and this time Grim floors her again with a counter overhand punch. Lei Fang springs back up immediately but gets a kick to the body along the way. Lei Fang unleashes a nifty combination of strikes in frustration but good head movement and elbow guarding from Grim keeps him out of danger. He then slips another strike and floors her again with a lead hook counter before beckoning her to get back to her feet which she does. Grim sees Lei Fang panting from missing all those attacks and grins and points once more.

Then hell is unleashed.

Grim switches to southpaw and closes in too fast for Lei Fang to react and lands a 1-2 switch body kick combo that causes the Tai Chi fighter to winch in pain and back away with Grim pressing forward. Grim ducks in and lands two hooks to the body, staggering Lei Fang against the cage. He stays on her, landing another hook to the body again. A switch kick to the body and a high kick come up as Grim adds kicks to the mix and then land a big arcing elbow that cuts Lei Fang above her eye. Grim ups the tempo of his onslaught with feints, punches, elbows, knees and kicks to the head, body and legs, flustering the Tai Chi fighter and giving her nothing to counter or knowing what to even counter.

Frustration is clear on Lei Fang's face and she swings wildly to get the Freestyle fighter off her but misses by miles and then gets a switch kick to the body that freezes her on the spot, followed by double shovel hooks to the body that makes her double over in pain. Grim fires off a jab-overhand combo that's barely blocked, then unloads with more kicks and punches to the body showing no mercy. Lei Fang doesn't back down and tries to fight her way out but Grim is relentless with his merciless attack to the body, head and legs.

The crowd is cheering loudly as they were witnessing the entertaining fight while Jann Lee was watching the fight with a serious expression on his face; the other contestants are silent however at the one sided beat down they are witnessing.

"What are those people cheering for? This is a one-sided pounding…no. More like a massacre." Helena commented while watching on the TV screen in her room.

**…**

"I warned her and now she's paying the price." Christie commented.

"Damn! Isn't he taking this too seriously?" Zack exclaimed as he cringed at the painful beat down.

"He's beating the tar outta her." Tina added also cringing.

"Considering how she insulted him about his fighting ability this was to be expected." Brad Wong added before sipping from his gourd.

"I just hope Grim doesn't go too far." Hitomi stated.

"That'll depend on Lei Fang." Christie said, "The longer she stays up the more this torture continues and from the look on Grim's face he hopes she stays up longer just so he can savor it longer."

"That's just…cruel." Hitomi muttered.

_'Oh how naïve you are little girl.' _Christie thought.

The group looked on at the fight with worry, enjoyment in Christie's case or unknown in Jann Lee's case.

**…**

A frustrated Lei Fang attacks Grim but once again he slips the telegraphed strikes and floors her once again with an overhand punch. This time she's finding it difficult getting up, not to mention keeping up at all. She's tired from the body attacks, her face is cut, bruised and swelling from the head strikes and her thighs are red from the leg kicks. The group and the crowd are now worried as they all knew she couldn't continue fighting like this, she looked like she was about to fall for good.

"Stop the match! She can't go on any longer." Tina said.

"Yeah she looks hurt stop the match." Hitomi said.

The crowd seemed to share their sentiment, but no one was listening.

Lei Fang herself wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet even with her condition as she coughed up blood while gazing at Jann Lee.

_'No, I can't lose to this punk! And not in front of him either!'_

She got into her stance trying to focus on her opponent, but that was difficult to do with her vision getting blurry.

Grim grins maliciously at his prey. She's too tough for her own good, barely holding on by a thread with the beating he'd been giving her. Oh well, if she dies, she dies.

**_"Don't kill the brat. This beating should be sufficient enough to curb that ego."_**

_'Okay. As you wish.'_

Grim spreads his arms wide and beckons Lei Fang to come at him.

"Come at me Lei Fang. Allow me to put you out of your misery." Seeing her not moving from her spot he changes his mind. "Not trying? As you wish then…"

Grim charged in with his final attack while Lei Fang tensed and covered up her body to barely block the liver shot but couldn't block the head kick that followed and finally knocked her out cold, her body falling flat on her side while Grim walked away.

**KO!**

**End track**

There was nothing but silence in the arena after the spectators witnessed such a one sided beat down that was capped off with a savage knockout. The medics were soon in the cage trying to treat her injuries and make sure she was still alive. Meanwhile Grim kept walking away without a care in the world.

"Let that be a lesson to never insult my fighting skills ever again." Grim muttered.

He then left the area in a flame shunshin.

**…**

"Well that was to be expected but damn that was overkill."

"I agree…though he seemed to have some ill will for his opponent before the fight began."

"Yikes. Even I wouldn't wish Grim Eagle's wrath on my worst enemy. I've seen firsthand how bad it can get and it wasn't pretty. If anything she got lucky."

"Indeed. She got off very lightly. She should be thanking God she wasn't outright obliterated."

Mako sighed as she overheard the banter by the UNWOP operatives some tables away from her. Like them and many others at base including the Chief of Security and her assistant Vella they'd watched Grim Eagle's match against Lei Fang and it was a brutal display. As she'd expected it to be in the first place, though her assistant was worried that the operative would have killed his opponent. Mako didn't care if he did no skin off her nose as far as she's concerned.

She did smirk remembering Grim's report about the Mugen Tenshin ninjas trying to kill him which ended in their brutal slaughter. Yep, things were going on nicely and another party was also happy about it after she told them about that slaughter in passing.

Yep, things were going on nicely.

* * *

**Chapter 6 End.**

**Yep. Beat down indeed. Maybe Lei Fang should think before she runs her mouth again. Curb your clout!**

**Leave a review.**


End file.
